1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to methods and apparatus for securing a cylinder head to an engine block wherein the instant invention sets forth an improved cylinder head gasket elimination process to substitute "O" rings within aligned grooves within the cylinder head engine block to secure the cylinder head to the engine block in a sealing arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various methods for effecting sealing of a cylinder head to an engine block have been heretofore set forth in the prior art. The prior art, however, has not addressed the securement of relatively small bore engines as typically utilized in motorcycle apparatus. Prior art sealing of the cylinder head to the engine block has adopted various forms and in this respect an example may found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,659 to Colwell setting forth a sealing ring for positioning within a groove adjacent a cylinder bore, but fails to provide the associated groove within the cylinder head. Further, the Colwell patent does not set forth the use of conventional "O" ring organizations within remaining cylinder head and engine block environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,751, to Glassey illustrates the use of "O" rings in sealing a cylinder liner within an engine block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,783 to Hauser sets forth a cylinder liner positioned within an engine block and utilizing various sealing members aligned between the cylinder liner and the engine block to effect sealing between the air and internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,234 to Meiners sets forth a sleeve insert positioned within a typical engine block utilizing various "O" rings within grooves coaxially about the liner to effect sealing thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,842 to Bailey, et al., is set forth as a further example of a sealing arrangement between a cylinder liner and an engine block and utilizing a conventional gasket between the cylinder head and engine block.
As such, it may be appreciated that the prior art has heretofore failed to address the problems to effect sealing and enhance engine performance, as does the instant invention, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. It should be noted further that in the elimination of the head gasket, the effective and mechanical compression ratio of the engine is raised to enhance performance of the associated engine.